Pixel's Top 5 Worst Youtubers
Hi guys! Pixel here. And today i'm gonna share my least favorite youtubers. This list is coming from the heart, and they're all my opinions. It's okay if you disagree. Now ON WITH IT! YES GET ON WITH IT! AAAA! Number 10 *'Channel: '''WatchMojo *'Number of Subscribers (as of June 2017):' 14,624,692 You know who these guys are, god damnit. Even if you don't THINK you do, you've seen this channel pop up around YouTube before. Their videos are lackluster, biased and boring. They're so boring, I actually fall asleep to them. Number 9 *'Channel:' Top Extract *'Number of Subscribers (June 2017):' 972,403 Clickbait thumbnails. Constant mumbling and monotony in the scripts. Annoying narrator. Nope. Living hell of a channel. Also, he thinks that girls find SpongeBob sexy... excuse me, but have you seen her? (Yes, I am bisexual for those wondering.) Number 8 * '''Channel:' Shane Dawson * Number of Subscribers (June 2017): 9,716,502 His videos are slightly decent and give me nostalgia because I used to watch him all the time when I was younger. But now his videos are just annoying and not funny. His thumbnails hurt my eyes and look like they have been slapped together in 5 seconds by a kindergartener with ADD. Number 7 * Channel: DaddyOFive * Number of Subscribers (June 2017): This fucknugget doesn't deserve my research THIS FUCKNUGGET ABUSES HIS KIDS FOR YOUTUBE REVENUE. I'M NOT KIDDING. He lost two of his kids to custody, and now we should all hope he is arrested. For Christ's sake, he left his kid home alone while him and the rest of the family went to DISNEYLAND! What a horrible parent. Number 6 * Channel: TOYS In Japan * Number of Subscribers (June 2017): 246,243 Poorly rendered CGI, excruciating animation, repetitiveness in uploads, just... UGH. We're moving on... Number 5 * Channel: Freelee The Banana Girl * Number of Subscribers (June 2017): 731,977 Vegan nutjob who thinks that if you eat meat, you should die. In one of her videos she pointblank said that meat eaters deserve to die. She said in the same video that people should be FORCED to be vegan. She even supports forced vasectomies. She approves of Gearson therapy for cancer, which is drinking large amounts of vegetable and fruit juice. It has not been known to cure cancer, but in fact, in most of the cases it makes cancer worse. She told cancer patients to not do radiation therapy and to fix everything just with diet. **Fun fact: Someone literally took that advice and almost died. Number 4 Number 3 *'Channel:' Dragod *'Number of Subscribers (August 2017):' 242,033 Good lordy. This dude is the literal clickbait god of ROBLOX! Not just ROBLOX, but Overwatch too! He sucks at OW, and he can't even play his main (Sombra) right! He also does free ROBUX giveaways he never announces the answers to. He sounds so enthusiastic about everything and he looks like a re-incarnated Ghandi. Well, at least Ghandi never baited anyone into subscribing to him. Number 2 *'Channel:' Calobi Productions *'Number of Subscribers (August 2017):' 32,564 I can't believe I had to interrupt my listening-to-Vocaloid session to do research on this cretin. Onward, I hate this dude. As both a youtuber and a human being. He clickbaits every video he makes and acts like shows like My Life As A Teenage Robot and Kids Next Door came out earlier than they really did. His mic sucks and his mouth is too close to it all the time. It's almost like it's shoved down his throat. And he thinks so motherfucking great and he's so full of himself, as evidenced inthis video. His content fucking sucks and the budget of his "animations" are the equivilent to half a cheese stick and a tic-tac. Number 1 * Channel: NicsterV * '''Number of Subscribers (June 2017): '''I'm too angry to give a shit WHERE THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO I BEGIN?! He's the biggest attention whore I have ever seen on YouTube! GOD HOW I WANT TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS. He constantly flaunts that he has a disposable income of ROBLOX gift cards and tells people to enter his "giveaways" AND HE NEVER ANNOUNCES THE WINNERS. And, apparent dyslexia. In this video, he's constantly reading things wrong, even though it's right in his fucking face. EITHER DO A RETAKE OR DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Also his voice is so annoying, it literally gave me a migrane one time. Not kidding here. Golly gee. I could go on, but if I were to do that we'd be here all day. I seriously, literally refuse to give this little imbecilic douchebag any more of my attention. Honorable Mentions #Kazok (ROBLOX Clickbaiter) #Aspyn Ovard (No entertainment value, stereotypical annoying white girl you'd probs find in a Starbucks somewhere) #PewDiePie (Dumbass anti-Semite) #Jacob Sartorius (*middle finger emoji here*) #Denis (An enormous ass-kisser to ROBLOX, his fanbase is annoying and he clickbaits sometimes) #MTN Productions (Just an all around disgusting human being. Look at Sophie's comment on this dude below to see how he acts) #Nicole Arbour (said fat shaming didn't exist, then shamed the hell out of fat people like what????) #Stampylonghead (Think of a British 9-year-old with ADD and an uncontrollable voice volume being given a mic and a copy of Minecraft for their outdated XBOX. That's all I'll say) #DanTDM (An annoying motherfucking mess of a human that makes ROBLOX and Minecraft videos; his ROBLOX fanbase only plays games that he plays/played) Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Stuff by PixelMiette